Times Tourniquet
by Dana M. Jones
Summary: What would you do if your vampire lover was sent away to a different country. As you wait for him to return, his coven is attacked. After seperated you are later turned into a vampire like your lover. Will you wait for him to return to you after centuries
1. Chapter 1: Year 1756

**Disclamer: It's pretty obvious that I don't own Gravitation or the characters, except for Cain, Abel, and Gabriel. Those three are mine. Oh as well as Mrs. Marie.**

* * *

**Times Tourniquet**

**Chapter 1: 1756**

"When will you be back?" Shuichi asked as Eiri walked around the room packing a suitcase. "A month maybe more." Eiri sighed and closed the suitcase. Shuichi laid down on the bed and

frowned. "Why do you have to go? Can't they handle things without you?" Eiri sat down on the bed beside Shuichi. Shuichi moved closer to Eiri and placed his head in his lap. Eiri began to

run his hands through his hair calming him. "They need my help in America." Shuichi shot up. "For what? I know your strong but to ask for you and Tohma." he said with distress. Eiri frowned.

"Tohma won't be going. Mika is to close to her due date so he has to stay. Instead Tatsuha will be going with me." "Oh, So I don't have to worry about him cosplaying you again." Shuichi

smiled. Eiri pulled him to his chest. "That's the reason he's going. I'm not going to let him stay here without me or he'll end up dyeing his hair again and trying to rape you in your sleep."

Shuichi moved himself onto Eiri's lap and wrapped his legs around his waist. "I don't know why he does it. I mean he's married to Ryuichi so why does he feel the need to try and use me."

Eiri grumbled. "He's a pervert plain and simple." Shuichi giggled. "That's the pot calling the kettle black." Eiri glared down at Shuichi. "Hey!" Shuichi smiled. "Sorry, I love you Eiri." Eiri leaned

his forehead against his. "I know and I'll miss you." Shuichi hugs him. "Come home safe." Eiri hugged him harder. "I promise. And when I get back in three months I'll make it up to you."

Shuichi sighed. "You better. You're missing my birthday and our anniversary." Someone knocks on the door. "Come in." Eiri stated. The door opens and Tatsuha steps in. "Bro. We have to go

now." Eiri groaned. "Fine I'll be out in a minute." Tatsuha leaves. Shuichi grabs onto Eiri harder. "I don't want you to leave." Eiri sighed. "I have to go now." Eiri got up. Shuichi followed him to

the door. "You remember what I said about coming home safe and in one piece." Eiri smiled and hugged Shuichi. "I will, I swear it. Just promise to be at the front door to greet me when I get

back." Shuichi giggled. "Promise." Shuichi grabs Eiri and kisses him passionately. Eiri responds quickly and takes over the kiss. Breaking the kiss off Eiri hugs Shuichi one more time. "I love you

Shuichi." Shuichi smiles. "I love you too. Now go so you can come back to me." Eiri leaves. Shuichi lets a tear fall. He whispers "Be safe my love." One week later. "Ahhhhh!" someone

screamed. Shuichi who was sleeping awoke startled. "What's going on?" The door flew open and Tohma ran in. "Shindo-san we have to go. Now!" Shuichi jumps from the bed. "Tohma what's

happened." "We're under attack, Run hurry." Tohma leaves the room. Shuichi runs to the window and looks out. The entire garden was inflames. He gasped. "God." Shuichi runs from the

room and crashes into someone. He hit the floor before he could catch himself. He looks up to see some men standing in front of him. One of the men smirks. "Well boys look who we have

here. A little lost rabbit." The remaining men laughed. Shuichi gasped. 'Oh, shit.' Shuichi scrambles away from the men and runs. The men chase after him. One of the men yells, "Damn that

bunnies fast." Shuichi runs through the mansion weaving through the corridors. After minutes of running, Shuichi comes to a stop to catch his breathe. "Good, I lost them." Suddenly an

explosion occurs. Shuichi jumps forward startled. "I have to get out of here." Shuichi runs down the stairs. "Oh no, the entrance is completely blocked by fire. I will have to find another way

and fast. He runs towards the kitchen. "Good, the back door hasn't been touched." He escapes through the back and runs towards the woods. As he runs he hears many more explosions.

He stops to look back. Tears come to his eyes. "Our home is gone. How am I supposed to greet Eiri at the door when he doesn't even have a home to return to. I'm sorry Eiri, but it seems I

won't be able to keep my promise to you." Shuichi turns around and begins to run deeper into the woods. "Good-bye my love. I hope we will meet again in the future."

Three months passed since the destruction of the Uesugi Clan Mansion. "Come on Tatsuha. We're almost home." Eiri called back to his brother who was walking quite slowly. Tatsuha looked

at Eiri. "Yeah, I can't wait to see my Ryu-baby." Eiri smiled. "Yes it would be good to see Shuichi too. I owe him a lot for all of this." Tatsuha runs forward abet. "Eiri there's the cliff we are

almost there." Tatsuha runs to the edge of the cliff. "Hey! Bro, get up here. Quick!" Eiri runs towards Tatsuha. "What's wrong?" Tatsuha had a look of shock on his face. "Look." Tatsuha says

as he points to a black field where their home once stood. Eiri gasped. "Holy shit." Eiri breaks off in a run. 'What has happened.' He stopped where the front gates once stood. Tatsuha

showed up minutes later. "Bro. our home…it's gone." Eiri shuck from head to toe. His anger being hard to suppress. "Who did this?" Eiri asked. "Eiri-san! Tatsuha-san!" Tohma yells while

running toward them. Eiri runs to meet him halfway. "Tohma, What happened?" Eiri asked. Tohma stops trying to catch his breathe. "The mansion was attacked. Half of our coven was

destroyed." Eiri immediately panicked "Shuichi? Where is he?" Tatsuha stepped up. "And Ryuichi, where is he?" "Ryuichi is at the new mansion. As for Shuichi I haven't seen him since the

attack." Tohma looked down avoiding Eiri's gaze. "Oh god." Eiri falls to his knees. "Shuichi." Tohma placed his hand on Eiri's shoulder. "Eiri, I am so sorry. I warned him. I thought he was right

behind me when I left his room. There's a chance he didn't make it out alive. I am so sorry." Eiri looked up immediately. "No he's not dead." Tohma looked at him. "You don't know that." Eiri

stood and stared at Tohma. "Yes I do, if he was dead then so would I." Tohma looked at Eiri in shock. "Oh God, you didn't. Please tell me you didn't bind yourself to him. Eiri?" "So what if I

did?" Tohma looked at Eiri disappointedly. "He wasn't your soul mate." He looked at Tohma with rage. "Yes he is. I love him Tohma and I made him mine." Tohma looked at Eiri with defeat.

"Alright Eiri. I just hope you made a good choice."


	2. Chapter 2: Year 2008

**Times Tourniquet**

**Chapter 2: Year 2008**

"Shuichi you need to get laid." Mr. K said to Shuichi. Shuichi looked at Mr. K with surprise. Clack. Shuichi had dropped his head on the table. "God, I'm so bored." Mr. K looked at him with

disbelief. "You're a singer. How can you possibly be bored?" Shuichi looked up from the table. "K. I haven't had a concert in three months. I need my fix. You're my manager set me up with an

event. Please I'm beginning you. Anything even if it's a TV commercial. I need to sing in front of a crowd." Shuichi whined. Hiroshi started to laugh. "Shuichi you are the only person I know

who would complain about not working." Shuichi smiled at Hiro. "I can't help it. I get restless if I don't work." Hiroshi sat beside Shuichi and began to rub Shuichi's back. "Shuichi sometimes

it's good to take time off. So maybe you should go on a vacation. You're still young." Shuichi giggled nervously. 'Young right.' "Maybe you're right. Maybe I'll take a trip to the Hawaiian

Islands." Hiroshi looked at Shuichi. Shuichi smirked. "Yeah. Maybe I'll meet a great guy there and have mind-blowing earth-shattering sex." Hiro smiled to Shuichi. "I hope you do man cause

you could sure use it. I mean seriously you haven't gotten laid since the day I meet you. Which was what, when we were in middle school." "Yeah you would know wouldn't you Hiro." Hiro

shot his head to the side. "W-What do you mean by "you would know wouldn't you Hiro." I don't know what you're talking about?" Shuichi snickered. "I'm just teasing you. I just meant that

you would know if I ever got laid. You and I have been friends for like ever." Hiro laughed. "Yeah, you're right. I would have. And since I know for a fact that you haven't, you should go out,

have a party at some club, maybe a few drinks and get laid by a nice woman who wouldn't mind. Then maybe call me in the morning to let me know how it all goes. Alright?" Shuichi sighed.

"Maybe you're right. I should go out. I have been a little tense lately." He got up and left the studio. "Call me later alright Shu." Hiro yelled after him. Shuichi didn't bother to look back he just

waved his hand over his shoulder and left. Shuichi went to the parking lot and got into his beautiful black Lamborghini. Speeding out of the parking lot he headed to the his mansion in the

forest on the out skirts of town. Pulling in to the garage he parked and got out. Locking the door to the garage he went inside to the kitchen. "Konnichiwa Shuichi." A woman walked up to

him. Shuichi smiled and kissed her cheek. "Hello Mrs. Marie. How were they today?" She smiled slightly. "They were fine. Masters Cain and Abel looked like they would both collapse when

they came home. Master Gabriel was a sweetheart and helped me with the garden. Those boys of yours are really special." Shuichi laughed. "Yeah, they are. Now then, since I'm home why

don't you take the rest of the day off." Mrs. Marie smiled. "Are you sure?" Shuichi nodded. "Yes I'm sure. Thank you so much for taking care of the house. I really do appreciate your help. Shall

I pay you now or later?" Mrs. Marie shook her head. "No, you can pay me later." Shuichi said. "Well good bye Master Shuichi." She said and turned leaving the kitchen and exiting the

mansion. Shuichi turned and left the kitchen and headed up the stairs to Gabriel's bedroom. Lifting his hand he knocked twice letting his son know that he was coming in. Shuichi opened the

door and entered. Gabriel was sitting in his chair with his head on the table asleep. Shuichi smiled and walked over to his son and slowly placed a blanket on Gabriel. 'He's just like his father.'

"Good night Gabriel." Shuichi kissed his head and left the room closing the door quietly. He headed down the hallway and went to Cain's room next. He knew his son was asleep from the

information Marie had given him earlier. He opened the door and peaked at his son. Cain's hair was sticking up. He walked over and kissed his son good night. He left the room and went

across the room and entered Abel's room. Abel was sleeping with half of his body on the ground. Shuichi lifted him and placed him back on the bed. Kissing his head he left the room and

went to his own room.


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Times Tourniquet**

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

Shuichi walks downtown the next night to Pandora's Box the place where the band had first debuted. "Wow, it's been a long time since I've come here." He walks inside and is immediately

assaulted by the loud music. He walks up to the bar and orders a Strawberry Daiquiri. After his drink arrives he moves to a table by the dance floor. He sets his drink down and goes to the

center of the crowd and began dancing. As he dances he immediately hears people start to talk. "Wow, look as him!" "He's amazing!" "I wonder who he is?" "Let's go dance with him." He

smiles. "Well, it's nice to know I'm still popular in a club." Suddenly he's grabbed from behind and slammed into a hard chest. He tensed but realized the man meant no harm. So he continued

to dance. Grinding his body against the man. The man responded to him immediately. The man placed his head at Shuichi's neck and kissed him softly. "You're an amazing dancer." The man

said seductively. Shuichi smiled. "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." The man laughed softly. "Why, thank you. It's an honor to receive such a wonderful compliment from one such as

you." Shuichi giggled at the comment. "Are you always this smooth when you talk to someone or just with a total stranger like me?" The whole night they continued their conversation while

dancing on the floor. Drinking the night away the man and Shuichi got wasted and everything went black. Shuichi turned in his sleep reaching for his soft pillow. Instead he found a hard one.

Crunching his eyebrows he opened his eyes to see a naked man beside him. Shuichi shot up in shock. 'Oh God. What did I do last night?' The man turned in his sleep. His silverish blonde hair

moved with him and covered his eyes. The man's hand went searching for Shuichi's body. Every time the hand got close to him, Shuichi would move further away. The hand got tired of

searching. Instead the man opened an eye and looked at Shuichi. The man seemed to be in just as much shock as Shuichi. The man immediately stood up and grabbed his pants. "I'm sorry. I

don't remember much from last night. But, I do believe I made a mistake. I didn't mean to sleep with you." The man continued to dress. Shuichi had tears reach his eyes. "Well I'm sorry to be

a mistake. I didn't exactly plan this either." Shuichi turned and began to dress as well. The man stopped. He turned and walked over to Shuichi. He placed his hands on Shuichi's shoulders.

Shuichi stopped as well. The man spoke. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude. I just…It's just that I'm married. And I always promised to be faithful to that vow. And now I feel like I've

betrayed that vow." Shuichi turned and placed his arms around the man's waist. "I understand. I'm sorry that you feel that way. I'm also married and I too feel like I betrayed my vows. It's

just been so long since I've felt a touch from a man." The man frowned. "Is he dead?" The man asked. Shuichi shrugged. "I don't know for sure. He was called away. And an accident

happened that required me to leave. I haven't seen him since. Well I won't keep you from your wife." The man laughed slightly. "I don't have a wife. I have a husband. And I too haven't seen

him for a long time." Shuichi was shocked. "Well, I should have known. Since I can walk without a limp I should have noticed. Only a man with skill can leave the uke without any pain." The

man smirked. "I will take that as a compliment." Shuichi giggled. "Well you should." Shuichi left the mans arms and went to the bathroom and started the shower. He got into the shower and

began to wash. The man walked into the room and took off his clothes. He got into the shower with Shuichi and began to lather the soap and washed Shuichi's back for him. He looked at the

tattoo of angel wings on his back. "That's a beautiful tattoo you have." Shuichi leaned against the man. "Thank you. My husband had always called me his angelic salvation. So I thought I

would get it as a tribute to him." That struck a nerve in the man. "Shu-han?" Shuichi stiffened. "That was the name my husband called me by." The man followed up with another question. "Is

you're name Shuichi Uesugi?" Shuichi pulled forward out of the man's arms. He placed his head against the tiled shower wall. Tears ran down his face. 'It can't be. It can't be Eiri." "Eiri?" The

man grabbed Shuichi and turned him to face him. "Shu-han it is you. I finally found you after so long. I don't understand how you can be alive. You were never turned. I never turned you. So

how?" Shuichi continued to cry. "I missed you so much Eiri. I thought I would never see you again. After the attack on the mansion I thought we would never meet again." Eiri engulfed

Shuichi in his arms holding him tightly. Tears came to his eyes as well. "I have never once betrayed you. I came home exactly three months later like I promised. But, I got home the mansion

was nothing but ashes. All I could think was that you were dead. And that our lifebond never existed. And that terrified me." Shuichi squeezed harder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you

feel that way." "I don't know why you didn't stay with Tohma when he came to warn you." Shuichi looked up at Eiri. "I couldn't. I was in to much shock at the thought that someone would

attack the mansion. I went to look at the garden from our balcony window. When I turned around Tohma was gone. I went to search for him. But, I couldn't find him. I ran through the

mansion but I got caught by some men. I got away from them. I ran to the front but it was already blocked by fire from the explosion. So I left through the kitchen's backdoor and ran to the

forest. I left for England the next day. I couldn't stay in Tokyo after that. I sadly got attacked there by a vampire. He turned me. A hundred years later I came back to Tokyo and had a

mansion built near the ruins of the old one." Eiri looked at him softly. "So you were the one who bought all the land that belonged to us then." "Yes I couldn't stand it if some complete

stranger had bought our land so I made sure that I had." Shuichi started to shiver. Eiri immediately got out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped Shuichi in it.

Rubbing the towels against Shuichi's skin warming him. "I'm sorry I shouldn't had made you stay in the shower so long." Shuichi smiled. "It's okay. I know a way that you can make it up to

me." Eiri looked down at Shuichi and smiles evilly. "Oh really. And what prêt ale did you have in mind?" Shuichi smirked seductively. "Well, first you lift me into your arms and carry me to the

bedroom and throw me on the bed. We slowly caress each other and make love to each other to the point that I won't even be able to walk straight for a month." Eiri smirked. "I find no

problem in that." Eiri grabbed Shuichi and lifted him into his arms. Walking to the bedroom he placed Shuichi on the bed and made sure all the blinds in the room where closed. There was

nothing more uncomfortable than making love in the sunlit room. He climbed on the bed and forced his mouth to Shuichis. Shuichi tried to fight back but, like the old days he was no match for

Eiris skilled mouth. Eiri broke the kiss and moved down Shuichi's body. Licking his way down he pulled Shuichi's hard cock into his mouth and started to suck slowly. "Oh Eiri. Please don't

stop." Eiri continued without mercy. Shuichi felt his muscles begin to tighten. Eiri knew Shuichi was going to come so he moved slower making it more unbearable for Shuichi. With a shout, he

came filling Eiris mouth. Eiri sucked Shuichi dry never letting a single drop escape his mouth. When Shuichi had calmed he removed his mouth and climbed back up to Shuichi's face. Pulling him

into another kiss. Shuichi cringed slightly at the taste of him in his lovers mouth. Eiri moved his hand to grab hold of Shuichi's cock and slowly began to stroke him. Shuichi moaned through

Eiris mouth. Eiri pulled away. "Are you ready for me?" Shuichis eyes were half glazed. "Please Eiri. I can't take it anymore." Eiri smirked and began to prep Shuichi. Taking some lube that they

had apparently bought last night. Placing some on one of his fingers he placed it to Shuichi's entrance and slowly pushed it in. Pulling it in and out he added a second finger in and began to

scissor Shuichi, stretching him slowly. Finally adding a third finger, he stretched Shuichi to the point that he knew Shuichi was ready for him. He removed his fingers and placed some lube on

himself. He grabbed Shuichi's hips and placed himself at Shuichi's entrance. Eiris eyes connected with Shuichis and with a swift movement he thrusted into Shuichi. Shuichi moaned. Rolling his

hips he pulled Eiri deeper into him. Eiri started to thrust slowly. "Eiri please. Don't tease me." Eiri smirked. "Oh, maybe I enjoy making you squirm." "Eiri if you don't thrust you're going to be

taking a very long cold shower." Eiri immediately began to thrust harder, making Shuichi cry out. "Oh, God Eiri. Don't Stop." Eiri leaned and whispered into Shuichis ear. "I'm not going to."

Soon Shuichi couldn't handle it anymore and came hard. A few more thrust and Eiri joined him. When the orgasms were over. Eiri pulled out and laid beside Shuichi. "I love you, Eiri." Eiri

smiled and pulled Shuichi into his arms. "I love you too, Shuichi." Shuichi smiled and turned in Eiris arms so that he could put his arms around him. Snuggling into Eiris chest he fell asleep. Eiri

smiled and caressed Shuichi's black hair. 'He better go back to the pink. Oh well.' He pulled Shuichi closer and closed his eyes falling asleep. That night Eiri awoke first. Pulling away from

Shuichi he got out of bed and started to clean the room up a little. Picking up Shuichi's pants the wallet fell out and opened. Eiri was curious and picked up the wallet looking at the small

pictures inside. There was a picture of Shuichi and three boys that looks identical to each other. 'I wonder who they are?' Another was one of Shuichi with a microphone in hand and two guys

playing instruments in the back. 'He must be in a band.' He suddenly heard movement behind him. Eiri turned to see a half-awake Shuichi sitting up in bed staring at Eiri in confusion. "Why do

you have my wallet?" Eiri walked over to Shuichi and pulled him into his lap. The same way he did the night he left Shuichi. Shuichi smiled and pulled himself closer to Eiri. "I was cleaning the

room up a bit and your wallet fell out of your pants. I was just curious when I saw the pictures hanging out a bit. Can I ask you something?" Shuichi gulped. "Yeah, sure." "Who are the three

boys in the photo with you?" Shuichis head went down. "Um, Eiri there's something I need to tell you." "What is it?" "Well, those boys are our sons." Eiris eyes widened. "Our What?"


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

**Times Tourniquet**

**Chapter 4: Reunion**

"Our sons. I was 3 months pregnant when you had left. I had them after I was turned so they're vampires too." Eiri

slowly got over the shock of having sons and started to smile. "What are they're names?" "They're names are Cain,

Abel, and Gabriel." Eiri smiled and hugged him. "Those were the name we were having trouble deciding between for our

first son." Shuichi snuggled into Eiris arms. "I know that's why I named them those names. That way we wouldn't have

to decide." Eiri picked the picture up again and stared at his sons. "There beautiful, Shuichi." Shuichi hugged Eiri. "I

know, they came from us." Eiri continued to stare at the pictures. "Let me guess the one with a smirk is Cain." Shuichi

looked at the picture and smiled. "Yes actually he is. The one beside him with the kind smile is Abel. And last the one

with a book in hand is Gabriel. Gabriel takes after you. He loves to read and write. Cain and Abel take after me. Cain is

mischievous and likes to get into trouble. Abel loves music and singing." Eiri laughed. "What were they like growing up?"

Shuichi shuddered. "They were monsters. Always getting in trouble. The would use their abilities to scare people at

school to the point I had to have them home tutored. They would then scare all the human tutors until I asked a

vampire named Kitazawa to tutor them." Eiris eyes widened. "Did you say Kitazawa?" Shuichi looked him confused.

"Why what's wrong?" Eiri got up to dress. "Is his name Yuki?" "Yeah. How did you know?" Eiri started to dress faster.

Then began to throw clothes as Shuichi. "Get dressed. The boys are in danger." Shuichi shocked started to put his

clothes on. "What do you mean my boys are in danger? Eiri what's going on?" Eiri grabbed Shuichis wrist when they

were finished dressing and ran front the apartment. They where in the parking lot when Shuichi finally jerked his arm

from Eiris wrist. "What is going on?" Eiri stopped and looked at Shuichi. He moved forward and picked Shuichi up.

Walking over to his car he threw Shuichi in the passenger seat and ran to the other side and got in. Eiri pulled out of the

parking lot and started speeding down the street to the forest. "Eiri, talk to me." "Shuichi listen to me. Kitazawa is an

ancient vampire, one with skills that surpass most. Years before I had met you I was tutored by a man. He was fun to

be around and I thought I loved him. One night during a tutoring session the doorbell rang and in came four very large

men. At the time I was to young to harness my powers so I was left defenseless. Those four men as well as my tutor

raped and beat me that night. I had killed them with a gun afterwards. Kitazawa I had made sure to drain completely. I

don't understand how he could be alive." Shuichi had tears come to his eyes. 'I had no idea.' Eiri pulled into the hidden

driveway to the mansion. "Shuichi, I'm sorry I never told you about him. I know that I should have. But, please

understand, that is one of the hardest subjects for me to talk about." Shuichi leaned over and rested his head on Eiris

arm. Picking up the hand Eiri wasn't using to drive with, he kissed the knuckles. "I understand Eiri, if that had happened

to me I wouldn't have told you unless I was ready either." Eiri smiled. "Thank you. I appreciate that." Eiri pulled up to

the entrance of the mansion. 'Amazing!' Shuichi walked up beside Eiri and smiled. "You like?" "It's beautiful. How long

did it take to build?" Shuichi smiled the way he did when he was proud. "It took a lot of work to get the designs just

right. Then to actually build well, lets just say it was worth the wait." Eiri hugged Shuichi, then pulled away. "Let's go. I

don't want anything to happen to the boys." Eiri walked up to the door and Shuichi opened it. They both walked in and

Shuichi lead the way to the study. Shuichi opened the door to see the three boys breathing hard and Kitazawa on the

floor bleeding. "Oh, God. Cain, Abel, Gabriel. Are you alright?" Shuichi calls running toward them and enveloping them in

his arms. "Mom, we're alright." Eiri walked over to the now dead Kitazawa. Eiri spits on his face and walks over to the

group. "You guys alright." Cain stood up and looks at Eiri with curiousity. "Yes may I ask, Who are you?" Eiri smiles and

looks to Shuichi. "You're right he is like you." Shuichi giggled. "Of course, he had to inherit something from me. All three

of them are identical to you with looks." Cain shot his head up immediately at the comment. "Wait, you mean to say that

this man is our father. The one you spoke so great about. The man that abandoned you, to raise us by yourself." Shuichi

looked away from Cain. "Yeah, that's him." Cain stood. Walking over to Eiri, he raised a fist and punched him straight in

the nose. Falling backwards Eiri grabs his nose. Shuichi shoots up and runs to Eiri. "Oh my God. Eiri are you alright? Cain

why did you do that?" Eiri let go of his nose to laugh. Shuichi lightly touched his nose to check for any damage. "You

know, If I wasn't a vampire that probably would have hurt." Of course, the comment only enraged Cain further. "Why

the hell would show up after all this time. Not once in 252 years have you ever said a word or come to see us. Then out

of the blue you show up and try to be all family-like with us. WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Eiri stood and

walked over to Cain. Overpowering Cain easily with his height he spoke. "Well, I think I'm your father. And that's

something you're just going to have to deal with." Cain raised his fist and tried to hit Eiri again. "Shut up." As the fist

moved to strike Eiri, Shuichi jumped in front of him and took the fist to the face for him. Shuichi fell to the unconcious. Eiri

immediately pulled Shuichi into his arms and ran over to the couch in the study. Placing Shuichi down looked at his face

to inspect the damage. "Abel, go get a bag of peas or ice from the freezer. Gabriel go get some Excedrin for Shuichi.

He's going to have a bad headache later." Eiri turned to Shuichi and looks at his face. Shuichi already had a bruise

forming on his left cheek. This angered Eiri greatly. 'No one hits him. No one.' Eiri looked at Cain. If looks could kill, Cain

would have been nothing but ashes. "How much of your strength did you put into that punch?" Cain avoided his gaze.

"I didn't mean to hit him. He jumped in the way." Eiri walked over to Cain and grabbed him by the collar. Lifting him up

he glared at Cain again. "I asked you how much strength did you use in that punch?" "I used 30 of my strength. That

punch was for you though. I didn't mean to hit him." Eiri let go of Cain and walked back to Shuichi. Picking him up he

walked over to the door. Turning his head to look at Cain he asked "Which room belongs to Shuichi?" "Third floor. Last

room on the right." Eiri left the room and walked up the stairs still cradling Shuichi in his arms like he was the most

valuable thing in the world." Walking down the hall he reached the door and walked in the room. Placing Shuichi on the

bed he took a look around the room. The room was warmly lit by the candles throughout the room. "I see his decoration

skills haven't changed. That's nice to know." Walking over to the dresser he saw a picture of Shuichi with his arms

around his sons in front of him. 'They look like they're 10 years old. But of course they must at least have been in 150 or

so when this picture was taken.' "Eiri?" Eiri turned back to the bed. Shuichi was awake and attempting unsuccessfully to

sit up. "Lay down Shu-han. Or I'll make you." Shuichi laid back down on the bed. "What happened to me? I feel like I

was hit with a building." Eiri walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "You made a stupid move and jumped in front

of me taking the blow our enraged son wanted to give me." Shuichi looked at Eiri with surprise. "I did that really? Damn

I never knew Cain could hit that hard." Eiri laughed. "Well that's because our son used 30 of his power in that punch. He

really wanted to knock me out. By the way why the hell did you jump in front of me? I could have taken that punch

easily." Shuichi pulled the covers over his head. "I'm sorry. It was an impulse decision. I didn't want him to hurt you.

Ouch, my head feels like it's going to explode." Eiri pulled the covers back and started to pet Shuichi's head. "Oh, that

feels good. Please don't stop." A knock came to the door. "Come in." Eiri called. The door opened and Gabriel and Abel

walked in. "Here's the excedrin and ice." Abel said. Both walked over to the bed and hugged Shuichi. "Sleep well Mom,

Good night dad." Both left the room after leaving the items with Eiri. After the door closed, Eiri placed the bag of ice on

Shuichi's left cheek. Getting up he walked to the bathroom adjacent to the room and walked back out with a glass of

water. "Here take those excedrin so your headache will stop." Handing the glass of water to Shuichi, Shuichi picked up

the meds and drank the water. "Thank you." Shuichi said with a yawn. Laying down. He pulled the cover up and

motioned for Eiri to lay down beside him. Eiri took off his closed and climbed into the bed pulling Shuichi into his arms. "I

love you, Eiri. Good night." Shuichi snuggled into his arms and falls asleep. "I love you too, Shu-han. Good night." Within

5 minutes Eiri too had fallen asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Recollection

Times Tourniquet

Chapter 5: Recollection

The first thing Shuichi felt when he awoke was soft kisses trailing down the side of his neck. He was so warm he didn't have the strength or will to open his eyes to see who it was. Not that

it mattered, he knew it was Eiri. No other person could make him feel like he was a god. He turned his head to give better access, but the kisses stopped. Opening his eyes he saw Eiri,

starring down at him with a smirk. "Good Morning, Beautiful. How do you feel this morning?" Shuichi snuggled deeper into the warmth that was Eiri. "My head feels like it's going to explode."

Eiri leaned down and kissed Shuichi's head. "Well, what did you expect? You jumped in front of your son while he was throwing a punch at me." Shuichi sat up. "I know. I just didn't want him

to hurt you." Eiri pushed Shuichi back on the bed. "I know. You never seem to think before you act though." Shuichi placed his arms around Eiri's neck. "I can't help it. I'm impulsive by

nature." Eiri smirked at the comment. "I know something else that's impulsive." Eiri slides his hips against Shuichi's, their erections grinding against each other. "Shuichi hissed and pushed

his hips closer to Eiris. "God, Eiri." Eiri kissed Shuichi's nose and got up. "I'll be right back." Eiri left the room. Shuichi took this time to go to the restroom and clean up a little. Shuichi then got

back in the bed and waited for Eiri opened the door carrying a large tray of food. Eiri entered the room and closed the door with his foot. Walking over to the bed, he sat the tray down on

the nightstand and climbed on the bed. Once comfortable, he put the tray over his lap. "Breakfast? Gabriel made it." Shuichi smiled. "Oh. That's so sweet." Shuichi reached on the tray for a

piece of bacon. "He also said that he called you work and called you off for the day. Also that Uncle Hiro was coming over. Whose Uncle Hiro? Tatsuha and maybe Tohma are their only uncle's

that I know of." Shuichi grabbed a plate of strawberry pancakes. "Hiro is my best friend and band mate. He's been like an uncle to them since we met." Eiri looked at Shuichi. "Does he know

you're immortal and that the boys are over 252 years old?" Shuichi looked down. "Well, no. He believes I adopted them. Since I look like I'm only 20 and they look like they're 14." "You do

realize, he will notice at some point." Shuichi sighed. "Yes, I realized that. I just don't know how to tell him. How do you tell someone that you're a vampire with triplet sons and that you

were the one who gave birth to them, even though your male and males can't have children. But, magically I did. How do you tell someone that?" Eiri smirked and placed the tray back on the

nightstand and pulled Shuichi into his arms. "I did. I told you who and what I was." Eiri said calmly. "Yes I know. You had me naked on your bed and you decided to name yourself and tell me

what you were just before you bite my shoulder claiming me as yours." "It's not like you refused me. You were begging me to claim you as mine long before I did. I could hear your thoughts

no matter where I was. And while you're sleeping I can see your dreams and all you did was cry for me to claim you." Shuichi blushed uncontrollably. "Well who wouldn't want you to claim

them? You're so handsome. When we first saw each other on the street I just wanted to jump you immediately." Eiri decided to tease Shuichi some more. "Did you now? Because you

slapping me would have killed that mood." Shuichi giggled. "Actually, me slapping you was because you called me a brat. And it didn't kill the mood, actually it started it. Do you remember?

You picked me up and shoved me against the alley wall and forced your tongue down my throat." Eiri smirked in remembrance. "Oh, that was an amazing kiss. As soon as my lips touched

yours and I tasted you, I was harder than a left-turn downtown." Shuichi giggled. "I remember that all to well. I gave you a blow job right there." Eiri shivered. "That was the best. You had a

very skilled mouth for a virgin." Shuichi smirked. 'Oh, this will be fun!' "What made you think I was a virgin?" Eiri looked at Shuichi with shock. "What? You mean you're given blowjobs

before?" Shuichi couldn't contain his laughter anymore. He started to laugh. "I'm just joking with you." "You scared me for a second there. I really thought that my innocent Shu-han wasn't so

innocent." Shuichi gave his famous cheshire cat grinned. "Well I'm not so innocent anymore. Thanks to you." Eiri got out of bed and started to search for his clothes. Most of the morning he

had been walking around in a satin robe, he found in Shuichi's closet. "Oh!" Shuichi shouted. Eiri immediately looked to the bed. "What? What's wrong?" Shuichi blushed. "I just realized that

you were wearing my robe." Eiri was tempted to drop to the floor. But, he was to cool to do something so retarded. Instead he sighed. "Shu, sometimes you can be so dense. I've been in

this robe for 3 hours now. And you just now noticed that I was wearing it." Shuichi shrunk under the covers. "I'm sorry. I was just so tired. I didn't pay attention to what you are wearing."

Eiri smiled. He gather's his clothes and puts them on. Once dressed he walked to Shuichi's closet and walked in. His closet was like a whole other room. It was huge. But only half was full. It

looks like the other side was to be for someone else. 'Maybe someday I can place my clothes here.' He looked to Shuichi's side and pulled out some leather pants and a semi see-through

shirt. He looked toward the dresser in the closet. 'I wonder.' Walking over he opened the top drawer and picked up a black thong. "Bingo!" He left the closet with the clothes and walked

back over to the naked man on the bed. Pulling the covers away he looked over Shuichi's naked body. "What the Hell, Eiri! It's cold." Shuichi reached to pull the covers back over himself but

Eiri pulled them further from his grasp. Grabbing the thong he pulled Shuichi by the leg and put the thong on him. "You're dressing me?" Eiri smirked. "Yes, I am. Your friend will be here any

second. You need to be dressed." Shuichi blushed. "Oh, yeah. I completely forgot about Hiro." Shuichi grabbed the shirt and pants and put them on. He then headed toward the bathroom

and brushed his teeth and hair. Once satisfied, both left the room and headed downstairs. They entered the living room to see Cain and Abel playing Fast and the Furious Tokyo Underground

on the Play station 2. And from the looks of it, Cain was losing to Abel. "What the Fuck? Abel you stupid piece of shit. You're cheating." Abel laughed. "You only say I cheat, because you can't

beat me when ever we play." Gabriel walked into the room and turned on his laptop to work. "Why don't you just except that you can't beat Abel? It would save you and more importantly us

a whole lot time instead of dealing with your shit." Cain growled. "Bite my ankle, bookworm. Why don't you play us and if you beat both of us, I will give you 1000." Gabriel smirked. "You're

on." Gabriel walked over to them and plugged in his control. Sitting on the floor, he waited for Cain choose the settings. Once the game started Cain and Abel started, but Gabriel just sat

watching them. "What? To scared Gabby. Starting to regret the bet." Cain mocked. Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Just shut up." After a minute passed, he finally picked up his controller and started

to play. Within seconds he passed Cain and Abel and won the game. "How the hell? We had a full lap on you. How did you get ahead of us?" Gabriel just smiled. "It's not that hard to figure

out. Right Mom?" Shuichi giggled. "How the hell did you do it?" Cain yelled again. Shuichi spoke up this time. "He learned it from me. When I was younger, do you remember how I would

always leave and return at weird hours?" The boys looked at each other, then to Shuichi then back to themselves. The shot their heads toward Shuichi and said, "You mean like you do

now?" in a very obvious tone. "Very funny. I mean about 30 years ago. Do you remember how I was obsessed with racing? Well, I taught Gabriel. He found it fascinating so I taught him

about cars and how to race. Did you think I bought that game just for you to play? Gabriel and I play all the time." Shuichi smiled. "Yeah. And I still can't beat you, Mom." Gabriel said with a

smile. "Maybe someday, you will. I see you've improved a lot." Gabriel smiled again. "Not, by much. I can beat these two with ease. But, you are a whole other story." Shuichi giggled.


	6. Chapter 6: Introduction

Times Tourniquet

Chapter 6: Introductions

Suddenly the door bell rang. "That must be Hiro." Shuichi got up to answer the door. But, Ms. Marie walked past him. "I'll get Master Shuichi." Shuichi sat on the couch once more. After a

couple of minutes Hiro entered the room. "Hey, Shu. Why didn't you show at work? You were supposed to be at NG by 8." Hiro walked over to Shuichi and pulled him from the couch into a

hug. "I thought you had gotten hurt. You wouldn't answer your phone. Or return any of my calls." Hiro looked around the room then noticed a fourth male that was looking at him with murder

in his eyes. "Oh, God Shuichi. I know we said you needed to get laid, but I didn't mean it quite that literally." Shuichi giggled and pulled away from Hiro. The triplets had already hit the ground

laughing hysterically. "He told you to get laid. Oh, that's rich." Cain said, while trying to breathe. Shuichi blushed red. "Cain! Don't laugh! It's not funny." Shuichi whined. Eiri embraced Shuichi

who just couldn't stop blushing. "Cain. Stop now." Eiri demanded. Cain stopped immediately noticing the irritation in his fathers' voice. "Just because you're my father, doesn't mean you can

control me. You have no right after being away for our whole lives. So don't try to get all parental on me or my brothers. To me you're nothing but a stranger who looks like me." Cain yelled.

Eiris eyes went wide in shock. Hiro shook his head back and forth between Eiri and Cain. SLAP! Cain fell to the ground. Shuichi was shaking with tears in his eyes. Everyone else just stood in

shock. "How dare you say that to him? He is your father. I didn't raise you to be disrespectful to others. Your father wanted you to stop laughing because he could sense that you were

upsetting me. And then you go and yell at him because he cares about me. How dare you?" Shuichi stopped his yelling to breathe. Eiri walked to Shuichi to check on him, seeing that Shuichi

was breathing heavily. "Shu? Honey? You alright?" Shuichi tried to slow his breathing to speak. "I'm okay. I am ok--" Shuichi slowly falls to the ground fainting. Eiri immediately grabs Shuichi

before he hit the ground. "Shuichi!" Eiri yells. "Mom?" Cain runs to Eiri who was holding Shuichi in his arms on the floor. "Is he okay?" Abel asks. Hiro re-enters the room with Marie, carrying a

tray of food. This quickly ends up on the floor as they realized that Shuichi collapsed. "Is he okay?" Hiro asks running to the group. Eiri looked up to answer Hiros question. "He's fine. I think

he just wore himself out, yelling at Cain." Cain was fuming. "Gees, make it my fault." Abel and Gabriel stared at Cain with a dull look in their eyes. "Of course it's your fault, you dumbass!"

Hiro laughed at the look of betrayal on Cain's face. "Okay. It is. But I didn't mean to." Eiri stood with Shuichi in his arms. "I'm gonna take him to our room." Eiri left the room and headed

upstairs. Opening the door to their room he entered and placed Shuichi on the bed. Walking to the adjacent bathroom he grabbed a rag, wets it with cold water, and walks back to the

bedroom. Walking to the bed, he places the rag on Shuichis forehead. "You better be okay Shu. I just got you back. I'm not losing you again." Tired of waiting for Shuichi to wake up, Eiri laid

down beside him and went to sleep. Meanwhile downstairs Hiro and the boys were having a long talk. "Okay, boys, what the hell is going on here?" Gabriel decided to do all the talking.

"Well, Uncle Hiro. It's like this. We haven't been completely honest with you. You see we're not really 14 years old. But actually we're 252 years old. And mom is actually 272. That man you

saw was Eiri Uesugi. He's our father and Shuichi's husband. We call Shuichi, Mom because Eiri or Dad, got him pregnant. I know what you're thinking, but, Mom is a hermaphrodite. This

means he can produce a child or get a woman pregnant. Mom got separated from Dad and the Uesugi clan. Dad left to help with a war in America. The Clan was attacked about a week later.

Mom went to France after the attack and then learned he was pregnant with us. He later returned to Japan to give birth to us. He wanted us to be born in the land of the rising sun. Funny,

huh? It didn't really matter where we were born, but he was strict on having us in the land where he and our father were born. Before he came back to Japan though, he was attacked by a

vampire and was turned. After about 100 years he had this mansion built after he became a billionaire to shelter us and raise us in a home identical to the one we were conceived in. Every

room in this mansion is identical to the ones that were in the original house. It's amazing that as a human, Mom had the ability to memorize the rooms of the old mansion and remake them in

the new one. He even made sure to have all the colors and decorations in the exact places. I think Mom has an obsession with making the house just like the old one. The only new pieces

that were added was an indoor pool and an outdoor pool. And of course the location. If you leave the mansion through the west side and head straight, you'll reach a cliff. If you look down,

you can see the burnt ruins of the old mansion. Only the outline shape of the mansion is left. The beautiful gardens that our mother used to walk through is nothing but ashes now." Gabriel

stopped speaking to let Hiro absorbed the new information. "So, this whole time when you guys called Shuichi "Mom" you really weren't joking. Huh, I knew something was odd about

Shuichi, but, I had no idea it was this. Why, would he keep something like this from me?" Cain spoke this time. "It's because he was afraid you would hate us or try to hurt us. You see we

were all we had for so long. You're the first person Mom actually reached out to, since the day we were born. Mom was always so terrified for our safety. He had to raise us alone and go

through all these years without Dad. You see when a vampire's mate gets pregnant it's crucial for the dominant mate to stay with his mate through the whole pregnancy. But, no one knew

he was pregnant. Mom was still human during the first trimester. And was turned during the second. We don't know yet if we would have been vampires before Mom was bitten. Because of

our fathers' genes." Abel listened to Cain and Gabriel talk about their mother and the past. The past was always a troublesome issue to discuss. Especially for this family. "I don't understand.

Did he think I would really betray you all? You are like family to me. He should have been able to trust me with this." Hiro said sadly. "I'm sorry Uncle Hiro." Abel said. "There are some things

that not even we can trust people with."

Back in the bedroom, Shuichi woke to an arm wrapped around his waist. "Eiri?" Eiris eye lids flickered. Opening an eye he peaked at Shuichi. "Are you okay?" Shuichi smiled and snuggled

deeper into Eiris arms. "Yes. I'm fine. You don't need to worry." Eiri sat up and allowed Shuichi to lay his head in his lap. "Are you sure?" Shuichi giggled. "What's so funny? I was really

worried about you." Eiri says while running his fingers through Shuichis hair. "That's what's funny. When I was mortal you would never show this emotion toward me. You were always cold.

And now after 2 ½ centuries you treat me like a god. I guess I get a little confused." Eiri frowned. "The reason I treated you like that was because I didn't want a mate at that time. I was still

traumatized from what Kitazawa had done. All of a sudden, you literally fall into my arms, and we were bonded. It was too much, too fast." Shuichi giggled so more. "I didn't mean to fall into

your arms. I fell from the cliff and you had just happened to be below me. I guess I had brought a new meaning to the phrase "Falling in love" Huh?" Eiri laughed as well. "You're right. You

did. You know I never really wanted to admit that I loved you. But, when you had gotten sick with a plague, I was completely thrown. I had no idea what to do, or how to help. I had to

watch you suffer in our bed for weeks. I truly thought you were going to die. But then you surprised me. You made a full recovery without any problems. I knew then that I loved you and that

I had to protect you at all cost. When I had returned from America and saw what had happened to the mansion and the fate of the coven, I was so sure that I had failed you. Now that I

have you back, I want to make up for all the time that I had missed with you and the love I didn't show you. It's funny. It takes almost losing you to realize that I really love you." Eiri stated.


	7. Chapter 7: Explanation

Times Tourniquet

Chapter 7: Explanations

Shuichi kissed Eiri tenderly on the lips. It had been a while since Eiri had ever received such a gentle kiss. 'I have to tell him. I just hope he doesn't hate me for it.' Shuichi slid away from Eiri

and into a sitting position. "Eiri. There is…there is something I have to tell you. But first I want you to promise me that no matter what I say that you will follow these request that I make of

you. One, I would like you to not say anything until I'm done speaking completely. Two, You have to let me explain when I answer your questions. And three, You won't hate me." Eiri moved

to pull Shuichi into a hug. Shuichi saw the movement and slid further away. "I'm sorry. But can you refrain from touching me until I tell you everything. If you touch me, I know that I won't

have the courage anymore to go through with what I have to do." Eiri smiled in acceptance and worry, but nodded his head. "I understand, Shu. I want you to know that I love you. No

matter what you tell me I always will love you. Si I will sit and listen to what you have to say. I won't judge you." Shuichi looked like he was ready to cry. "Thank you." Shuichi responded. Eiri

nodded again. "Now tell me what's wrong." Shuichi scooted closer to the headboard of his bed and pulled a pillow into his arms. Grasping the pillow to himself he took a deep breathe and

began his story. "It started 252 years ago. Just after I had given birth to the boys. During that time, I couldn't deal with the boys. I was fine for the first 4 months, but, then things began to

change. I started to hate them. Every noise they made pissed me off to such a degree that I was ready to murder them. Realizing that I was a danger to them, I gathered them up and took

them to an orphanage. And left them. I know now that I shouldn't have, but, I had to. If I didn't do it, I would have ended up killing them. So for their protection I abandoned them at that

orphanage and went back to France. While in France, I stayed with a friend I had made while I was pregnant. She took me in and I told her what I did and why I did it. I was sure at the time

that she would hate me. But, instead she cried and pulled me into her arms. For the whole night we sat and held each other just crying our eyes out. She would tell me that it wasn't my fault

and that I did the right thing for them. She said she would help me be a better mother that way I could return to Japan and collect my sons. After about 6 months I was well again. I returned

to Japan and went straight to the orphanage where I left them. But when I had searched the orphanage they weren't there. Panicking I ran to the records and found the address of the

people who adopted them. In the middle of the night I went to the house. Entering the room they kept my sons I saw horrifying things. The adoptive parents were cannibals. They had

planed on killing them and eating their flesh and hearts. I grabbed the boys and ran as fast as I could to get away from them. I ran for hours. By the time I had stopped I was at my loft. The

whole night I held them and cried. Because of my selfishness I almost killed the most important things to me. For years I watched them grow up. Changing and looking just like you everyday.

When they had turned 57 I had broken down though. They had the intellect of an adult so they kept asking me if I was okay or what was wrong. I kept shaking and crying. I was finally

breaking down. I couldn't handle keeping such a secret to myself any longer. I told them everything. I owed that to them. I accepted that if they wanted to leave me and hate me, that I

would understand their decision to do so. But, in the end, I was morally surprised when they grabbed me in an embrace and just held me saying that it was okay. They understood why I had

done what I had done. They knew that if I hadn't that I would have made a very fatal decision to their futures. I was dumbstruck. After what I had done to them and what could have

happened, they forgave me. And for once in that 57 years I felt relief. I felt change was in the air. That's when construction of this house began. Of course, after technology came into play, I

made some modifications." Shuichi stopped his talking. "I'm finished." Eiri sat there for a few minutes just trying to grasp all the things Shuichi had told him. He wasn't quite sure how to

respond to it all. Was he suppose to be angry, relieved, upset, happy, depressed for what his lover had to go through, fearful? He just was sure. Shuichi couldn't handle his silence any

further. "Eiri, please say something. Anything." But Eiri couldn't speak just yet. Shuichi started crying. Eiri saw this and pulled Shuichi into his arms. This was the only way to comfort Shuichi at

the moment. "Shuichi. First I want you to know that I don't hate you. You did what you had to do for their safety. I know that you must have been terrified about how you were feeling. I'm

sorry. From what you had said. You had post parting depression. It's when a mother gives birth and feels like she can't handle it, and doesn't feel like she can care for her baby in society.

You did the right thing. Rather than keep them and try to deal, you got them away from you and sought out help. I understand why the boys didn't hate you as well. You're their mother. You

gave them up for their protection. I know for a fact that they understood that. They might have been upset that you had to go through that but, I know that they as well as myself could

never hate you. So please Shu, don't cry anymore. Everything is okay now." Shuichi cried more and clung to Eiri harder. "Thank you. Thank you Eiri." Shuichi cried himself to sleep in Eiris arms.

When Eiri was sure he was asleep, he got up and left the room. Walking to the kitchen he grabbed a glass and filled it with some red wine he pulled off the wine rack. After a few sips he

walked to the entertainment room to watch some television. 'How am I supposed to deal with all this?' Eiri spent hours racking his brain trying to deal with everything. "So Mom told you,

about the past?" Cain said walking into the room and sitting on the couch next to Eiri. "Yeah. How did you deal? I mean it had to be hard. You're mother abandoned you and your brothers."

Cain shrugged. "I just did. I had two choices. One I could hate him, or two I could accept that he loved us and came back to get us." Eiri smiled. "You are your mothers son."


	8. Chapter 8: Living Secrets

Times Tourniquet

Chapter 8: Living Secrets

"Hey Eiri? When do I get to see everyone again? I'm sure Tatsuha and Ryuichi would like to meet their nephews. I would also like to have a conversation with Tohma. I have some things that

we need to discuss." Eiri just sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard, just typing away at his newest novel. It had been nearly a year since he and Shuichi had reunited. Eiri didn't

move in with Shuichi though. No he wanted to keep he family to himself until necessary. He still had an apartment where he would go every time Tohma would call his cell. He knew every

time Tohma called it meant that he was on his way to the apartment to speak with Eiri in person. Of course that meant that he would either lie and say he was out or eating somewhere. The

fact of the matter was that he didn't want to share Shuichi and his sons with anyone. He missed out on his families life for 252 years and just wanted to make up for that time lost. "Shu-han.

Honey, I'm just not ready to have you meet them yet. I just want to keep you a little bit longer." Shuichi gave him a kind smile in return. "I understand. But, don't you think that's a little

selfish. Our sons have never met another member of the family since the day they were born. Don't you think they deserve to see them?" Eiri stopped typing and placed his laptop to the side

of him. Leaving the bed he walked over to Shuichi and wrapped his arms around his waist. Laying his head on Shuichis, he inhaled the sweet strawberry scent his little lover gave off. "I know

what you mean, tovarish, but please let me be selfish a little bit longer. I promise you and our sons will see them again. Just give me more time to be with you." The two men continued to

hold each other. Shuichi sighed in content and acceptance. "Okay. I understand." Eiri smiled and pulled Shuichi into a kiss. Shuichi immediately responded and returned the kiss with force.

The two fought with their tongues for dominance. This is what their ritual was. They used their tongues, who ever won the fight got to be on top. This time Shuichi was determined. He

wanted to show Eiri that he was strong. Eiri was quite surprised at his little lovers attempt. Wanting to know what his lover would do if he had won, Eiri submitted. They ended the kiss.

Shuichi smiled in triumph. "Looks like I'm seme, tonight." Shuichi smiled with a smirk. "Yes you are. Now what do you have planned? I do hope there will be bondage, involved?" Shuichi smiled

and walked to his closet. Walking in Shuichi made some noise like he was looking for something. Eiri just went and sat on the bed. He already had goose bumps on his arms from the

anticipation of the wait. 'What is he doing in there.' Roar! Eiri jumped at the sound.. "What the hell was that? Was that a tiger or something?" Eiri was beginning to worry. "DOWN KITTY!" Eiri

heard Shuichi yell in dominance. Minutes passed and Eiri had a nervous twitch in his eye. Finally Shuichi came out of the closet (Hehe accidental humor) with some handcuffs, a mussel, and

collar with a leash in hand. 'What's he gonna do with those.' Eiri wondered. Shuichi walked to the bed and placed the items on the nightstand. "Eiri, do me a favor. Would you lay flat on the

center of the bed?" Shuichi asked with a hint of pleasure in his voice. "Alright." Eiri responded with a hint of concern. 'What is he gonna do?' Eiri wondered while moving to the center. Shuichi

climbed on the bed and straddled Eiri. "You know this could be a whole lot nicer if we were naked." Eiri stated. Shuichi smiled devilishly. "OH?" Eiri gasped and moaned as Shuichis hips

suddenly grinded into his. He grew hard almost immediately. Eiri moved to take Shuichis shirt off but noticed a cold metal hold his arms. Eiri turned his head to look at his arms. "Handcuffs?"

Shuichi smiled evilly. "When did you?" Shuichi continued smiling. "I did it when you closed your eyes to moan. You were so caught up in my grinding you didn't notice." Eiri shook his head in

disbelief. "It you find that unbelievable, try moving your legs." Shuichi said. Eiri grew curious so with caution he tried to pull his legs toward him. But, something caught him. "You got them on

my ankles as well?" Eiri asked in amusement. Shuichi laughed. "Yep, sure did." Shuichi grinded his hips against Eiris hips again. Eiri immediately noticed the skin contact. They were both

naked. "When?" Eiri asked. "I just willed them off." Eiri thrusted upwards causing Shuichi to shreak. "No. It's my turn to play with you." Eiri smirked. "By all means. Play." Shuichi unstraddled

Eiri. Picking up the collar and leash, he placed it on himself. Climbing back over to Eiri he placed the end of the leash in Eiris hand. "This way you still have some control over me." Eiri grinned.

"Well then my pet, you said you wanted to play." Shuichi smiled and started to kiss Eiri neck. Sucking and biting he made his way down Eiris body. A shiver went down Eiris spine as Shuichi

took his nipple into his mouth. "Shu." Eiri moaned. Shuichi smiled never taking the nipple out of his mouth. Taking his left hand he trailed it down Eiris body. Reaching his prize he grasped Eiris

cock and stroked it. Eiri moaned and thrusted his hips upward. Shuichi released the nipple and moved down. Taking Eiris member into his mouth he sucked and nibbled. "Oh God Shuichi.

Please don't stop." Minutes pasted and Eiri knew he was going to cum. Grabbing the leash he held tight. With a moan he came filling Shuichis mouth. Shuichi continued to suck. Never letting

a drop escape he sucked Eiri dry. Eiri pulled on the leash, yanking Shuichi to him, he kissed him. Shuichi responded immediately. Eiri cringed at the taste of himself in his husbands mouth. "No

more stalling." Eiri stated breaking the kiss. Shuichi nodded. Straddling Eiri again he placed Eiris member at his entrance. With quick movement he pushed himself down on Eiri. Eiri helped

with the movement by thrusting upward into Shuichi. Eiri stopped moving to allow Shuichi to adjust. "Are you alright?" Shuichi nodded. "Yes. I'm alright." Shuichi began moving his hips, riding

Eiri slow and hard. Eiri sucked in his breath and thrusted meeting Shuichi stroke by stroke. Minutes later Eiri came. Pushing himself out of Eiri, Shuichi moved and positioned himself at Eiris

entrance. Taking some of the Eiris cum from Eiris member he used it to lubricate Eiris entrance. Sticking two fingers in he stretched him. Placing a third finger in he stretched him more. Pulling

his fingers out he positioned himself. "Are you ready, Eiri?" Eiri smiled. "Yes. I want you Shu." That was all the encouragement he needed. Shuichi thrusted into Eiri. Stopping, he let Eiri adjust

to him. A tear slide down Eiris face. Shuichi leaned forward and kissed the tear away. "Are you okay?" Eiri nodded. "It's okay you can start." Shuichi started slow letting Eiri enjoy himself.

"Harder Shu." Eiri moaned. Shuichi picked up the pace. Moaning himself. "You're so tight." Eiri smiled through glazed eyes. "And you're amazing. I should have let you do this a long time ago."

Shuichi continued to thrust. Grabbing Eiri's cock he pumped along with his thrusts. After several minutes they both came. Pulling himself from Eiri, Shuichi released Eiri from the handcuffs. Eiri

took the collar off of Shuichi and pulled him into his arms. Both just laid on the bed panting, trying to catch their breath.


	9. Chapter 9: 2009

Times Tourniquet

Chapter 9: 2009

"Come on Dad! We have to meet Uncle Tohma." All three of the boy yelled simultaneously. Shuichi just laughed as the boys who were jumping on their father trying to get him to agree to

meeting the rest of the family. "Shuichi. I'm going to kill you! You weren't supposed to mention them to the boys." Eiri yelled in frustration. Shuichi just snickered. "Sorry Honey. But they

deserved to know." Eiri just looked at his sons. For 252 years old they sure acted like 14 year olds. "Fine. We'll go and meet with Tohma." "Yay!" Shuichi and the boys yelled. Eiri pinched the

bridge of his nose. "I'm getting a headache." Once they reached NG studios everyone got out. "Wow!" Abel said. "Let's go." Eiri said walking toward the endurance. They entered the building

and headed for the top floor. Eiri entered the double doors to Tohmas office with out even knocking, the others entered behind him. "Eiri. I'm so happy to see you. You hardly ever visit. Who

are they?" Eiri sighed. "Tohma these are my sons. Cain, Abel, and Gabriel." Eiri said, pointing toward the boys. "And you remember Shuichi." Eiri added walking over to Shuichi and placing an

arm around his neck. "Eiri did, did you say sons? And Shuichi?" Eiri smirked at the shocked expression on the always calm face of his brother in law. "Yes. Apparently Shuichi was pregnant

when I left for America 253 years ago." Tohma smiled walked over to his nephews and hugged them. "Now, I'm sorry to end this reunion but I have a meeting with a very important CEO of a

neighboring company. I'm hoping to join the companies together." Eiri gave a glare. "So, seeing a complete stranger is more important to you then spending time with you family. Wow!

Mika's going to love this." Eiri stated. "Eiri, it's not like that." Shuichi said to his husband. "So, Tohma we might as well get down to the nitty-gritty." Shuichi says to Tohma while walking over

the desk and sitting down in Tohmas chair. "Excuse me? What are you talking about?" Tohma asked. "Well? Are we going to discuss joining the companies or what? Cause if you've

reconsidered, I can leave." Shuichi stated with a smug sense of superiority. "Shindo? You mean you are. The CEO of Gravity." Tohma says quite shocked. "Hello. I'm Shuichi Shindo Uesugi.

Owner and CEO of Gravity Studios. The #1 music studio in the world." Shuichi says with a mock bow and smirk on his face. Everyone in the room, that is to say Tohma and Eiri were in shock.

The boys already new about their mothers' job. "I must say that I am surprised. I assumed the CEO was an old man. I wasn't expecting you to be him." Shuichi giggled. "Well, it would be

strange if an old man was able to find talent of this day and age wouldn't it?" "You're not one to talk Shu. You're 273 years old. I would say that's older than most old men in this day and

age." Eiri said teasingly. "Are you calling me old? I don't think you have room to talk old man. You're 496 years old. That's 223 years older than me. You're closer to 500 than anyone in this

room." Tohma interrupted. "Actually, I'm 503." Eiri and Shuichi turned toward Tohma. "Damn you're old!" They yelled together. The triplets just cracked up laughing. "God Damn that's funny."

The three boys stated together. After minutes of laughing, everyone calmed down and say to talk business. "So, Tohma you wanted to talk about joining our companies together!" Shuichi

asked seating himself on Eiri's lap when Eiri say down on the couch in Tohma's office. "Yes. I would like to join our two companies to form one company. With you and myself as duel CEOs."

Shuichi closed his eyes think about what Tohma had said. "Basically, you are tired off being in second and want to try and rise in power, so as to be #1 in the business. Am I right?" Shuichi

stated smugly. Tohma smiled. "Hit the nail on the head, as some would say." Shuichi smirked. "I thought so. No matter how innocent your actions are, you have some thing scheming behind

the scenes." Tohma nodded at the truth Shuichi stated. "So do we have a deal?" Shuichi smiled. "Of course."


	10. Chapter 10: You're What?

Times Tourniquet

Chapter 10: You're What?

Two montfhs passed since Tohma and Shuichi joined their companies. The company name was kept as Gravity, since Shuichi had the most power. NG just stayed on as a lower branch. As

comfort to Tohma, Shuichi allowed him to stay the CEO of the NG branch as well as the co-CEO of gravity. The only way Tohma can be CEO of Gravity is if Shuichi is sick and or dead, or if

Shuichi relinquishes his position. Tohma is the fail safe if something happened to Shuichi, as well as Shuichi being the fail safe if something happened to Tohma. If something happened to

both of them, then both their assets would be liquidated and the royalties would be given to their families. "Eiri!? Help!" Shuichi yelled from the bathroom just before vomiting again. Eiri woke

up drowsily. "What?" Eiri looked beside to see that his husband wasn't there, but then realized that Shuichi was in the bathroom. "Shuichi?" Eiri got up out of bed and walked over to the

bathroom. He saw Shuichi on the ground in front of the toilet, puking his guts out and crying. Eiri walked over and started to rub circles on Shuichi's back trying to calm him. Once Shuichi was

positive he was finished he spoke. "Its been 3 weeks. What's wrong with me?" Eiri stood and grabbed a wet rag. Taking the rag, he cleaned Shuichi's face. "I don't know, Shu. Maybe I

should take you to the doctors." Shuichi shook his head. "No, no doctors. All they're gonna say is that it's the flu. Anyone could see that." Eiri sighed and picked up his lover and placed him on

the counter. Eiri grabbed the tooth brush and placed some paste on it for Shuichi. Shuichi brushed his teeth, then gargled with listerine. Once finished Eiri picked him up bridle style and

carried him back to the bed. "Shu, I'm worried about you. What if something is seriously wrong. It's not exactly normal for a vampire to be sick." "Well. We can't exactly say that I'm normal.

Don't you agree?" Shuichi asked while crawling under the covers. "Shu. Sometimes you can be crazy, but you are normal." Eiri said, crawling under the covers and laying himself next to

Shuichi. Shuichi immediately snuggled into Eiri. Eiri closed his arms around him and pulled him closer to his chest. "I love you, Shuichi." Shuichi smiled. "I love you, too." Both went back to

sleep dreaming of each other. "Wake Up!" Someone yelled breaking down the door to the bedroom. That someone jumped on the bed, waking the sleeping couple from their sleep. "What

the Fuck!?" Eiri yelled startled at the intruder on the bed. Shuichi just sat up and ran to the bathroom. Immediately vomiting again. "How can I be sick again. I threw up everything just a

couple of hours ago." "Shuichi!" Eiri yelled, running into the bathroom to check on his lover. "Honey, are you okay?" Eiri bend down and ran circles on his back again. Shuichi finally calmed

down and Eiri picked him up and brought him back to the bed. "Ryuichi. Move you're dumbass before I kick it." Eiri threatened. Ryuichi climbed off the bed and Eiri walked over and placed the

sick Shuichi back on it. "What's wrong, Shu-chan?" Ryuichi asked. "Well for one, Hi Ryuichi. Two, How did you know where I lived? And finally, Ryuichi I'm sick." Shuichi replied. Ryuichi replied to

the question Shuichi asked. "Toh-chan had the address on his computer when I was going through it. So I came to visit. Tats-chan is downstairs playing games with the Eiri look-a-like boys.

"Those boys are our sons, Ryu." Eiri and Shuichi stated with pride. "Oh? Really? They look nothing like you Shu-chan." Shuichi smiled. "They have their fathers looks but they're like me at

heart. Eiri smiled and hugged Shuichi. "Oh, OH! Toh-chan told me that you need to come in. There is a very important meeting today that you need to attend with him." Ryuichi said. "OH, God!

That's today." Shuichi yelled and got out of bed and ran for the closet to dress. Once dressed he ran to Eiri who was still on the bed. "Love you. Bye!" Shuichi said quickly and made a run for

the door. "Not so fast Shuichi!" Eiri yelled running after him. Once he caught up to his rambunctious little lover, he grabbed him and slammed his lips against him. Shuichi immediately grabbed

hold of his lover and deepened the kiss. Finally the two broke apart. "Now, you can go." Eiri said with a smirk. "Eiri, you just made me even later!" Shuichi ran to the garage and jumped in his

Lamborghini. Ten minutes later he was at the studio. "God, I think I ran like 20 red lights. I'm becoming worse than Eiri." Shuichi said as he walked to his office. Opening the door he noticed

the meeting had already started. "Sorry for being so late." Shuichi said taking a seat next to Tohma at the head of the table. "I assumed the meeting was next week." Shuichi said

apologetically. "It was next week. Our secretary made a mistake when setting the date. I'm sorry Shuichi, you were supposed to have the week off to rest." Tohma said sadly. "Oh, is

something wrong, Uesugi-san?" A woman from the separate company asked concerned. "It's not that bad. I've just been over working myself lately. I'm fine." Shuichi said reassuring the

woman that he was okay. "Oh, that's good to hear. I would hate for something to be wrong with you, especially if you're not well." The woman added on. "Well, we should continue with the

meeting." Shuichi stood up and then staggered. "Uesugi-san?" Shuichi tried to regain balance but fell to the ground in a dead faint. Tohma immediately rushed to him. "Shuichi, are you

alright?" Not receiving a response, Tohma quickly checked Shuichi's breathing. "Thank god. Call an ambulance." Hours later, Shuichi woke to a brightly painted room. "Where am I?" Shuichi

wondered groggily. "You're in the hospital." Shuichi turned to see Tohma at the door. "You gave us quite a scare. Eiri's on his way here to pick you up. He sounded angry and panicked."

Shuichi pulled the tubes from his body and got out of the bed to dress. Once dressed he left the room. Tohma quickly followed. "You can't just leave. You're in no condition." Shuichi ignored

him and signed his release forms. Walking outside he hauled a cab and left the hospital. "To Gravity Studios. Please." Once arriving he paid the cab fair and walked to the parking structure

and got in his car. He quickly drove home and went straight to his room. Undressing he climbed in bed and went straight to sleep. "Shuichi? Wake UP!" Shuichi woke up to see Eiri leaning

over him angrily. "What is it? I'm trying to sleep." Shuichi said pulling the pillow closer. "You left the hospital, when you knew I was coming to get you. You were in no condition to be even

leaving the hospital." Eiri says pulling Shuichi up so he wouldn't fall back asleep. "Tohma told me what happened to you. Why didn't you wait at the hospital Shu? You scared the hell out of

me. If you had stayed, we could have figured out what was wrong with you." Eiri hugged Shuichi. He was so worried about Shuichi's well being to be mad about his lovers carelessness. "I

already know. All the doctor would have done was make a false accusation. I know what's wrong with me and all I need is some rest." Shuichi nuzzled his head against Eiri's chest. "What's

wrong then!" Eiri asked pushing Shuichi away enough to look him in the eyes. "I'm pregnant." "You're what?"


	11. Chapter 11: Danger

Times Tourniquet

Chapter 11: Danger

Shuichi was in his eighth month of pregnancy. For the first and second trimesters Eiri had been put through hell. He would wake in the middle of his precious sleep because Shuichi would

have a craving and wouldn't let him sleep until he had what ever he was craving. Eiri would actually have to flinch at the mention of the foods Shuichi wanted. The worst yet was peanut

butter, bologna, ketchup, sardine sandwich. Eiri couldn't even think about making that meal so he called Tohma to come over and make it. Tohma also flinched but made it for fear that his

pregnant brother-in-law Shuichi would castrate him. Oh yes. Shuichi's pregnancy affected everyone in the clan. If Shuichi didn't get what he wanted then everyone would pay. "Eiri! I want

pickles and Doritos. Not the cool ranch kind, but the cheesy nacho kind." Shuichi yelled from the bed. Eiri had just walked into the room when Shuichi said this. He sighed. "Alright. But I'm not

kissing you until after you brushed his teeth when you're finished eating." He turned back around and headed to the kitchen. Grabbing the things he needed he headed back to the bedroom.

Meanwhile, Shuichi went to the bathroom to relieve his bladder. "God, this baby won't leave my bladder alone. Come on baby, please be nice to me." Shuichi whispered to his tummy hoping

his baby would hear him and relent its torturing of his bladder. Walking to the balcony he took a look at the scenery hoping it would sooth him until his food arrived. Suddenly a cloth was

placed over his mouth. 'NO! Eiri help. Chloroform!' Shuichi could no longer hold his breathe and passed out. "Grab him and let's go." A man said jumping off the balcony. Three other men with

the man jumped off the balcony, leaving one man to pick up Shuichi who then jumped off as well. Eiri entered the room minutes later. "Shuichi, I brought you your food." Eiri walked over to

the bed and placed the tray down on the bed. "Shu? Are you on the balcony?" He walked out onto the balcony and noticed the cloth on the ground. Picking it up he sniffed it lightly.

"Chloroform. Shuichi!" Eiri yelled looking at the grounds for any sign of his missing lover. "NO!" Eiri ran from the room. "Dad! What's wrong?" Cain asked hearing his father tell. "Shuichi's been

kidnapped. We have to find him." Eiri said collapsing to his knees, no longer having the strength to stand; for fear that his lover and child were in danger. "I'll call Uncle Tohma. He can help

us. Right?" Cain asked worried about his mother and not yet born sibling. "I don't know." Eiri said completely breaking down. Elsewhere Shuichi groaned and opened his eyes but quickly

closed them as light seared his eyes. Slowly opening them again he tried to adjust to the lights. Finally he was able to see. He looked around the room from the bed he laid in. "Where am I?"

Shuichi said to himself. "You're with me." A voice spoke from his left. Shuichi turned his head to see who spoke. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" "I want your child. That's what I

want. As for who I am. You don't need to know just yet." The man was about 6' tall with black jeans and a loss fitting button down shirt. The man spoke in a tone that would scare Freddy

Kruger. Too bad Shuichi wasn't such a wuss any more. "I won't let you have my baby. There will be an apocalypse before I even think about letting you touch my child." Shuichi said with a

strong tone. "Oh, I can assure you there will be an apocalypse. But it won't be until after I have your child. You see your child is the key to the end of the world. Your child has been

mentioned in the prophecy." Shuichi shook his head in disbelief. "What prophecy?" The man spoke. "A child born of light and dark. Will soon have to do it's part. Ending the world of eternal

light. Earth soon, will have new life. That is the prophecy." "That doesn't make since. My child wasn't born of light and dark. My mate and I were both vampires when it was conceived." The

man laughed at Shuichi. "Oh you poor little fool. You still don't understand what you are. You're not a vampire. On the contrary, you're the exact opposite of a vampire. You're what we call a

half-blood. You were born to a vampire and a mortal. You were bitten, yes, but it wasn't a bite that would turn you. All that bite did was activate your dominant blood. As a half-blood there

will be nights when you are mortal and not a vampire. You and your mate conceived on a night where you were mortal." Shuichi crawled to the back of the bed until his back hit the

headboard. "How do you know all this?" The man smiled. "We've been monitoring you and your family for months. Ever since we heard that you could be the answer to the prophecy." Shuichi

shook in fear. "You're sick!" Shuichi yelled at the man. "Maybe, but I will still have your child. Nothing will stop me from ending the world of light and creating a new world of night." The man

left the room and Shuichi cried. "Eiri, please. Find me soon." Months passed since Shuichi's abduction and there were no clues as to his whereabouts. "Tohma, I need answers and soon.

Shuichi is dued at anytime. I don't want him to give birth in the hands of some crazy bastard." Eiri yelled at Tohma while pacing back and forth. "If he isn't dead." Tohma muttered in worried

tone. "He's not dead." Eiri stated trying hard not to choke the living crap out of his brother-in-law. "Yes I know. But there is a possibility that something happened to him and the baby. You're

acting like we are going to find them okay. For all we know we might just find a body. I'm not saying it to be cruel. I'm just saying we may have to prepare for the worst."


	12. Chapter 12: Covenant

Times Tourniquet

Chapter 12: Covenant

"I've found him!" Abel yelled. Everyone in the room turned to the young vampire staring at his laptop in shock. Eiri stood and walked over to the

boy and looked at the screen. On the screen was his lover. He was tied to a bed he laid on and was crying. "It's a video." Abel said sadly. Suddenly

a voice appeared on the video. "Hello Shuichi. How are you today?" A man walked on to the scene and reached a hand to touch Shuichi's

forehead. Shuichi screamed. "AHHHH! Stop!" Shuichi tried to pull his face away but it was grabbed by the mysterious man. The skin beneath the

hand immediately began to burn away. Before Shuichi could cry out the man forced a kiss on Shuichi. There was not much Shuichi could do with

his current situation. Being in so much pain, Shuichi lost consciousness. "Why?" Eiri asked in disbelief at what he just saw. Everyone in the

room which was basically the entire coven and Shuichi's friends and band mates had heard everything from the video and were enraged. "That

bastard is going to pay. I swear it." Shuichi's manager K yelled in anger and set off a few rounds from his precious guns. "We must get him back."

Cain stated. Hiro got up from his seat and grabbed the laptop from Abel. Hiro then clicked the replay button. Watching his best friend suffer Hiro

held back tears, searching for any sign as to wear his friend could be. Abel starred at Shuichi for a while then noticed something about his mother's

hands. "Cain!" Abel yelled. Cain immediately ran over. "What is it?" Abel pointed to the screen. "Do you notice anything about Mom?" Cain

stared at Shuichi. "No. Should I?" Abel returned to the screen. "He's using morse code. Look at his fingers." K leaned over Cain to stare at

Shuichi's hands. "You're right. But how the hell did that little bastard ever get the attention span to learn it? He can barely pay attention to me for

more than 3 seconds. Even when I'm using my baby to persuade him. Learning morse code would take years." Abel opened a blank document and

shrunk it so he could type and watch Shuichi at the same time. Abel began typing while Cain would say what Abel would spell. "P-l-e-a-s-e-h-e-l-

p Please help. D-o-n-o-t-k-n-o-w-w-h-e-r-e-I-a-m-t-h-I-n-k-I-a-m-g-o-I-n-g-I-n-t-o-l-a-b-o-r-P-l-e-a-s-e-f-I-n-d-m-e-s-o-o-n. Do not know where

I am. Think I am going into labor. Please find me soon." That was all they could get before Shuichi lost consciousness. Eiri slammed his fist into

the wall. "Damn! Shuichi thinks he's in labor. There is no idea when this video was posted." Tohma nodded in agreement. "If anyone has found

this video it could mean the end of Gravity and Shuichi's reputation." Tohma stated calmly. "Fuck his reputation. My mate and our child's life is

in danger. This is not the time to think about business. Especially when members of our family are in danger of being killed!" Eiri who was being

held back by K, from strangling his brother-in-law, yelled at Tohma. "You're right. Shuichi and that child are the most important thing at the

moment. It was thoughtless of me to think of business instead of the well being of family members." Tohma said bowing to Eiri in apology. "It's

alright. I know that I shouldn't get my hopes up of finding them in one piece. But, what else can I do? I don't want to think that they are dead.

That would drive me insane. I just watched my lover on a screen for 2 hours straight and we have no idea when it was made. My lover could be in

serious danger right now and I have no way to help him." Eiri says sitting down on the couch. "Hey? Did anyone notice that there were no sounds

in the background?" Abel asked everyone in the room. Everyone in the room stopped and thought about what Abel said. He was right. There were

no sounds in the background. "What could block out all sounds in a room?" K asked. "Padding." Gabriel said walking into the room from the

kitchen with a tray of drinks. Wine for everyone except for Eiri. He had straight scotch. Everyone knew he needed it. "But there are several places

that have padded rooms. Also there is to consider sound proof rooms. Like the ones Mom records in downstairs." Gabriel continued to add. "A

recording booth? He has one here?" Tohma asked. "Yeah, when Mom gets inspired or just can't sleep we go downstairs and sing to our hearts

content. Some times we record the songs and if they are good we makes some cds. He is a producer and owner of a music company." Cain said.

"So where could there be these types of room?" Hiro asked. "There are 3 at NG, and 10 at Gravity. Plus there are to consider insane asylums and

hospitals. Not to mention private owners." Tohma stated with the loss of hope in his voice. "Lets look at the video again. Look for anything in the

room that could give a hint to where he could be held. Anything at all." K stated playing the video again. He stared at it for a while. "Dear God!

He's at Gravity." K yelled. "What?" Tohma yelled. "He's at Gravity. Look at the wall behind him. I know a shot I make when I see it. There are

two holes above his head. I made those when I was motivating him to sing." K said turning to the others in the room. "You motivated him by

shooting at him with a gun. You crazy American bastard what if you had hit him." Eiri yelled at K about to beat the crap out of the American.

"Stop. K. Are you positive that he's there?" Abel asked. "Yes that's the recording booth on the 5th floor. Recording booth 3 to be exact." K

stated. "Eiri, we have to be calm about this. Eiri?" Tohma looked around the room. Eiri and his nephews were gone. "They already left." Suguru

said. "What are they thinking. They'll get themselves killed. Or even Shuichi." Tohma said exhaustedly. "They're thinking about saving they're

family." Hiro said grabbing his jacket and heading to the front door. "Shuichi means the world to us. And we're going to save him." Hiro stated

leaving Tohma in the house and taking off in his hummer.


	13. Chapter 13: Labor

Times Tourniquet

Chapter 13: Labor

"Hurry, There it is." Cain yelled at Eiri. Opening the door he jumped out before Eiri could stop him. "Stop. You moron." Eiri yelled back. Abel and Gabriel followed their older brothers example.

"Why are they so much like their mother?" Eiri wondered as he ran after the boys. "We have to hurry." Gabriel yells running past his brothers and to the elevator. The doors open and a

business woman steps out just in time to avoid a 135 lb male running full force into her. "Dad, bro's hurry." Gabriel yelled holding the doors open. They all get in and hit the button for the 8th

floor. The wait seemed like eternity to them all. The doors finally opened. Leaving the elevator they head to the end of the hall where the room was. Once in front of the door they stop and

take a deep breath. "Please." Eiri prayed opening the door slowly. Once fully open he turned on the light switch and looked around. He and his sons walked in and to the soundproof room.

Flipping a switch that would lighten the room, they looked through the glass separating the rooms. There he was. A tear fell from Eiri's eye. "Shu-han." Running to the door he forced it

opened and went inside to his lover. Shuichi was in bad shape. He looked to be asleep. There were many cuts and bruises as well as dry blood all over the place. "Shu-han?" Eiri called out

softly, touching his lover's face in hopes that he would wake. A groan went through the room. Shuichi was waking. "Boys?" Eiri called out to them. All three walked into the room. "We called

for an ambulance." Cain said walking over to the bed where is mother laid. "Mom?" The boys called hoping he heard them. "It's going to be okay now. We're here and we aren't leaving." Abel

stated . Another groan was heard then suddenly amethyst eyes stared at them. "Eiri. Babies." Tears streaked down Shuichi's face in relief that he was found. He tried to sit up but was to

weak. "It's okay, baby you don't have to move. Are you and the baby okay?" Eiri asked climbing on the bed carefully and pulled his lover into his arms. Shuichi immediately clung to him and

nodded his head to Eiri's question. "Yes. We're okay. How did you know where to find me?" Shuichi asked calmly. "We received a tape. You were give us a message in Morse code. Don't you

remember?" Abel asked. "You got the message. I thought no one would notice." Shuichi said. "We did. You're our mother. Besides, you're the one who taught us." Cain said climbing on the

bed and hugging his mom. The other followed suit. Each hugging their mother in a way to make sure that he was there. Shuichi hugged them all in return. Minutes later the ambulance arrived

and took Shuichi from them and to Tokyo Hospital. Hours passed like days to the Uesugi clan as they waited for any information about the future of their clan. "Dammit. What is taking them

so long?" Cain yelled in frustration. "It's not like what he got was a scrape. Mom was beaten and starved and god knows what else. Not to mention he is passed his due date with the baby.

Right now. Long is good, Cain. I would be more worried if he was out here sooner rather than later. So please just try to relax and stay calm for Mom's sake." Gabriel spoke trying to calm is

elder brother. Eiri listened to what his youngest son said and it also calmed his shakened nerves quite a bit. "Doctor?" Mika spoke looking at the door. Everyone looked toward the door

immediately. There was the doctor that took Shuichi. Eiri was in his face instantaneously. "How is he? Is the baby okay? Were there any problems?" Tatsuha ran to Eiri and pulled him away

from the doctor. "Bro. Let him breathe a little." The doctor smiled. "Thank you. Well, he's going to be okay. There were no problems with the baby either. He hasn't gone into labor yet.

Shindo." "His last name is Uesugi not Shindo. His maiden name was Shindo. He as well as everyone else prefers that he is called my his marital name." Eiri growled at the man. "Sorry Uesugi

suffered from many cuts and some fractures in his legs. After about a month of bed rest he should be able to walk again. He's fine to be taken home tomorrow. It's mandatory that we keep

him over night to make sure there aren't any complications. He's asleep right now, but you can all go see him a few at a time. He's in room 10B." The doctor left. "Eiri, you and your sons can

see him first. The rest of us will see him after you." Tohma said. "Thank you." Eiri spoke in gratitude. He and the boys walked down the hall to the room and went in. Eiri was first to glimpse

at Shuichi. He had many tubes running to and from his body. But for the most part was resting comfortably. Eiri walked over and placed his hand on his head and ran his hand through his

lovers strawberry hair. The boys all walked around their mom and placed a hand on him. Letting them know that they weren't hallucinating. Eiri leaned forward and placed a kiss on Shuichi's

forehead and stomach. Moving his head back up, he whispered to Shuichi "I'll see you tomorrow. Promise." The boys all said their goodbyes and they left. Everyone said their words of

comfort and left. The next morning Eiri was at the hospital right before visiting hours. As soon as he was allowed he walked to his lovers room and went in. Shuichi was awake and was

yelling at the doctor. The doctor apparently wanted to stick Shuichi with a needle. Shuichi was not found of needles. "Stop it you quack. I don't need a shot. I need a double cheeseburger

with a chocolate milkshake not a shot in my ass." Eiri let out a small laugh. Shuichi turned his head to the door immediately. "Eiri! Eiri! Please, make him stop!" Shuichi begged trying to climb

out of the bed. Eiri walked over and kissed his lover. The doctor used the distraction to give Shuichi the shot. Eiri pulled away and Shuichi pouted. "That was not nice. I haven't seen you in

nearly 3 months and you help this asshole put a shot in me. From now on you might as well consider yourself neutered." Eiri's eyes widened. "Now Shu. Don't talk crazy. You needed that

shot so that I could take you home. Right Doctor?" Eiri glared at the man as if to say "If you don't agree I will murder you myself." The doctor gulped and nodded. "Yes. Now you can leave."

The doctor removed all the tubes and IV and left the room so Shuichi could dress. Eiri helped Shuichi to dress. While checking his lover for any marks. Thankfully there were none. "Eiri? Can

we go now?" Shuichi asked staring at his lover. "Yeah lets take you home." Eiri helped Shuichi into a wheelchair and wheeled him to the hummer. Once in Eiri made sure to drive the speed

limit for the sake of Shuichi's condition and the welfare of the baby. "Eiri, when we get home can we just lay in bed together? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to. I was just

wondering." Shuichi asked with a bit of nervousness in his voice. Eiri never took his eyes off the road. He just reached a hand out and grasped Shuichi's hand lacing their fingers together.

"Sure honey. That sounds wonderful." Shuichi smiled then giggled in happiness. Eiri pulled into the garage and got the wheelchair out for Shuichi. Opening the door for Shuichi he picked him

up carefully and placed him in the chair. Locking everything up Eiri wheeled Shuichi into the mansion and to the elevator. "Now I'm glad you thought to have one placed in. This thing comes in

handy." Eiri spoke as he wheeled them inside. "Yeah. I sure as hell wasn't going to walk up all those god-forsaken stairs after long days at work. They left the elevator and moved down the

hall to their bedroom. Eiri turned the wheelchair around so that they entered the room backwards that way Eiri could open the door and make sure it wouldn't hurt Shuichi on the way in.

After moving Shuichi a safe distance away from the door he walked over and closed the door. Moving back to Shuichi he pushed him toward the bed. Lifting him up Eiri placed Shuichi on the

bed and helped to make him comfortable. Once settled Eiri climbed in the bed as well. Crawling close to Shuichi from behind he placed his arm around Shuichi's stomach and gently traced

invisible circles on his belly. This soothed Shuichi and soon both fell into a comfortable sleep. "Dad? Mom?" Gabriel opened the door quietly. Seeing his parents resting so comfortably he didn't

have the heart to wake them. "We'll celebrate later." Gabriel smiled and closed the door again. Walking downstairs he headed to the ballroom. Opening the door, he walked in to a crowd of

people who looked ready to party. "Everyone. We're going to have to wait a couple of hours or just do it some other time." Gabriel announced. "What do you mean?" Cain asked. "Mom and

Dad are sleeping. From the looks of it, they need this sleep. I didn't have the heart to interrupt their sleep when they looked so cozy together. That would be cruel." Gabriel finished.

Everyone simply nodded in agreement and started to put everything away. They all decide to party at a later date when the guest of honor was well enough. The next day after a long night

of rest the couple woke to their children surrounding their bed with Shuichi's laptop in Cain's hands, Eiri's laptop in Abel's hands, and breakfast in Gabriel's hands. All three were smiling at

them. Which kind of crept them both out. "Hi, guys." Eiri said quite nervously. "Good Morning. We thought you two would like some food." Cain spoke. "Then why do you have our laptops.

Cause it looks like you want us to work." Shuichi asked confused. Abel smiled. "Oh these. We just thought you might like to say good bye to them." Shuichi and Eiri shot their heads towards

him. "What?" Both shouted. "Yeah. You guys won't be see these babies until 1 year after the baby is born." Cain said smiling devilishly. Then Cain and Abel left the rooms with the laptops in

hand. "Cain, Abel get your ass back here with our laptops. We need those!" Eiri yelled furiously. "Sorry Dad. But we, and I do mean me and my brothers are just looking out for our soon to

be sibling. We just don't want you two to neglect him or her with your work. So until he or she is a 1 year old, you guys won't be working. And if you guys even think about doing work before

the one year is up, there will be consequences. Breakfast?" Gabriel finished and handed them their breakfast. Eiri took the tray still staring at his son in awe. "Where the hell did you learn to

be so sneaky?" Eiri asked. Gabriel smiled and looked at Shuichi. "You're laying next to him." Eiri looked at Shuichi. "I should have known." Well I'll leave you guys to your meal." Gabriel left the

room. Shuichi chowed down on his bacon and eggs. Eiri grabbed his plate and ate his breakfast. "I'm going to go meet my editor to turn in the end of my book. Luckily I printed it before those

three grabbed my laptop. Also to tell her I won't be writing for a year. She is going to scream my ears off. Do you need anything before I leave or on the way home?" Eiri asked getting

dressed for the day. Shuichi smiled and shook his head. "No. I'm just going to take a nap. If you could wake me when you get home, maybe we could have lunch or dinner." Eiri smiled and

leaned over the bed, placing a kiss on Shuichi's forehead, then his lips. "I love you." Eiri stated smiling. Shuichi yawned while saying "I love you too." Shuichi rolled onto his side holding Eiri's

pillow to his face. Eiri covered Shuichi with the comforter and left the room. Eiri met with his editor turned in his last manuscript and got an earful from his hysterical editor. On the way home

his phone rang. Picking it up he noticed it was Cain calling. "Hello Cain. What do you need?" Eiri asked answering the call. "Dad. Get home. Mom's in labor." Cain practically yelled. "What? All

right keep him calm I'm almost home." Eiri hung up and sped up a little. Once home he parked his car on the steps of the mansion and ran straight up the three flights of stairs to his lover.

Walking in he saw his sons all around Shuichi who was laying on the bed breathing heavily. "Eiri." Shuichi managed to say before another contraction hit. "Shu. Let's get you to the hospital."

Eiri walked over to him. "No. Too late. Baby coming now." Shuichi spoke before groaning in pain. "Alright. Cain. You and Abel go get some fresh sheets and clean towels. Gabriel go get a hot

water bowl." They all ran off to get the things that was needed. Eiri started helping Shuichi out of bed when Cain returned with with the sheets. Placing Shuichi in a chair in the room. He

walked over and gathered up the ruined sheets and blanket threw them in the hamper in the bathroom. Helping Cain they placed the new sheets on the bed. Eiri walked back over and

helped Shuichi back into the bed making sure to put the pillows behind Shuichi to help support him. Covering Shuichi with the blanket he grabbed pushed the blanket back so he could check

to see how far along he was. "Alright it looks like your about 9 centimeters. When you reach 10 you're going to have to push." Eiri stated. Shuichi nodded. "I know. Are you sure you know

what you're doing?" Shuichi asked uncertain. Eiri nodded rubbing Shuichi's legs in comfort. "I've been reading about male child birth while you were gone. Just in case it came to this." Eiri

spoke calmly. Shuichi smiled. "Thank you." Shuichi replied. "Ahhh." Shuichi closed his eyes in pain. Grasping the sheets to try and deal with the pain. Eiri checked him again. "You're at 10

centimeters. Alright you need to push." Eiri spoke calmly. Shuichi pushed. After a couple of hours a cry broke through the room. The baby was born. Eiri wrapped it in a blanket after snipping

its cord and cleaning it. "It's a girl." Eiri stated happily. Shuichi smiled and laughed in happiness. Right before groaning in pain again. Cain took his little sister from Eiri while Eiri went to

Shuichi. "Honey, what's wrong?" He asked. "I don't think I'm done yet." Shuichi stated before groaning again. "Another baby." Eiri stated in shock before returning to Shuichi's waist. "I see

the crown. Keep pushing Shu. You're doing great." Eiri encouraged. A minute later the baby was out. Repeating the process that he did for the first he wrapped the baby up and used his

own blood to make a number 2 on the blanket. That way they wouldn't mix up who was older. "It's another girl." Eiri pulled the blanket back over Shuichi's waist and handed the second girl

to Shuichi before taking the first from Cain. Eiri climbed on the bed and sat beside Shuichi with the baby. The triplets cleaned up the room then sat beside Shuichi. "They're beautiful Mom."

Abel stated while his brothers nodded in agreement. Both girls have stunning amethyst eyes and blonde hair with a single streak of pink hair on the left side. They were perfect. "What are

we going to name them though?" Shuichi asked looking at the bundles in his and Eiri's arms. "What do you think of Hotaru and Sakura?" Eiri asked. Shuichi shook his head. "No they don't

look like a butterfly or a cherry blossom." Eiri thought again. "How about Alice and Emily?" Eiri asked. Shuichi thought about the names. "Those are perfect. Emily for the first born or the

second?" Eiri thought about it. "Alice will be the youngest ones name." Shuichi smiled. So did the boys. "Welcome to the world Emily and Alice Uesugi."


	14. Chapter 14: Safe

**_I'm sorry for taking so long in updating. I know you probably see it all the time by other writers about something happening to their computer. I hate those notes but that actually happened to me so now I feel bad for always thinking people are just using that as an excuse. I know this is a short chapter I do apologize. I lost a family member recently and also lost my inspiration for this story. I am also working on my other stories. Sequel to Lips of an Angel is in progress right now. I should have it up before or on Saturday May 2, 2009. I'll keep that promise. I also have a new story I'm creating. I have some chapters done on it. I will be posting it sometime in May. I just want to make sure everything fits correctly. Thanks again for your patience. I hate that I took so long. But I promise the next chapter should be longer and up soon. Chu ^.~_**

As everyone knows I don't own Gravitation. Just some minor characters.

Chapter 14: Safe

Shuichi awoke to a state of exhaustion. After being in labor and giving birth to twins he was wanting to sleep for a year. "Hey, you awake?" A voice whispered. Shuichi turned his head to his side. There was Eiri laying right beside him holding his daughters. One was awake and staring at him the other twin was sleeping on Eiri's chest. "Yeah." Shuichi whispered back. He sat up and pulled Alice into his arms. The baby giggled and bounced in his arms. Shuichi placed her against his chest. "She's beautiful." Shuichi smiled. Alice yawned then closed her eyes to sleep. "So, how are you mama?" Eiri asked with a smirk. "Alright, I'm tired though" Shuichi yawned. "Albeit, you've been asleep for 7 hours." "Only 7! No wonder I'm still tired. I need more sleep." Shuichi whined. Eiri smiled in amusement. "Well, let me take Alice and Emily. I'll put them down for a nap. Then I can come and sleep with you." Eiri asked. "Fine. Here, mind her head." Shuichi placed Alice in Eiri's arms and he left the room. A couple of minutes later, Eiri returned to the room and laid beside Shuichi. "Eiri?" Shuichi whispered. "Yeah Shu?" Eiri looked to him. "Don't you find it strange that I got kidnapped because of a prophecy that didn't even come true. I mean, we went through all that pain and the prophecy was wrong. I didn't have one child in my womb. Was that man just wrong all together or was the timing just wrong. What if I get pregnant again. Will he come for me again as well? I'm terrified about what's to come." Shuichi snuggled deeper into Eiri's body seeking the comfort he was always able to find. "Shu. That man was a god-fearing nutcase. He believes everything he hears. I won't ever let that bastard touch you or our children ever again. I swear." Eiri hugged Shuichi close and gave the petite man in his arms the comfort he was seeking from him. Eiri always knew what his lover needed from him.


End file.
